


Well I Saw You Coming

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gives Pietro a massage which leads into sexy time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well I Saw You Coming

Pietro snuck through the tiny gap in the door way trying to be a quiet as possible to avoid waking me up, even though he knew i was awake. Once inside he saw me, in the nest of blankets and pillows, the only light coming from my phone screen.

“Hey baby” I called out to him, looking away from the screen.

I watched as he undressed, groaning as he lifted his shirt over his head. The clicks of his bones did not sound healthy nor were they normal. He was Quicksilver for god’s sake, how did he injure himself. Watching him get dressed was almost as painful for me as it was for him. His actions were incredibly slow even by my pace which concerned me to no end.

“Baby can you come lie down, i’ll give you a massage” I pushed the sheets aside, making room.

His steps were now heavy, each step straining his body further. He dropped to the bed on his stomach, letting out a deep breath into the mattress. He had taken off his shirt but his pants hung low on his hips exposing his whole back, allowing me to actual get work done. The definition of the muscles in his back was one of the most attractive things in this shit world. The way his skin dipped into each curve then into his muscles that wrapped around to his front.

“My hands are cold” I warned him even thought he already knew. Iron Man’s apprentice with an iron deficiency, how ironic.

“printsessa, you’re hands are always cold” his voice muffled by the mattress.

Despite his knowledge of my cold hands, he hissed as our skin made contact. His body arched, a normal reaction considering my ice cold hands being pressed against his extremely warm skin.

“Im sorry, I’m sorry” I apologised quickly, leaning over to kiss his shoulder.

I started to move my fingers along his skin, pressing and kneading the knots that seemed to make up his entire back. With each press of my hands, he groaned in pain. The sheets balled up in hands, trying to get through the pain. Kneading out knots sounded like a good idea until it actually happened. My fingers slipped over a knot applying pressure to all the wrong place just below his shoulder blade.

“Oww fuck!! Are you trying to paralyse me?” Pietro’s head turned to face me.

“If i wanted to paralyse you, I would of done it already” Pushing into the muscle while he was distracted, I got the knot loose but it wasn’t a good feeling both under my hands and in his back.

Pietro screamed, grabbing onto the side I had removed the final knot. He swore as he rolled over still clutching his side.

“Why thank you Y/N, you really helped me. You really are the best girlfriend ever” I teased him as he squirmed in pain.“No worries baby, I just love how strong you are to take it like a superhuman and not cry”

“Im not crying, Im just in a lot of pain” He tried to defend himself rolling on his stomach, hiding his face in the sheets.

Seeing the perfect opportunity, I slapped his ass, that looked exceptionally good in his suit. “Aye, hands off” He laughed, turning onto his back.

“What i can’t touch your butt?”

“You can touch it but don’t slap it” He folded his arms behind his head.

“Plus I don’t slap yours”

“Ohh no, but you just grab it.” I laughed, crawling over to him.

His stare on me was intense as I crawled over to him and finally sitting on his lap, my legs on either side of his hips. He had his bottom lip between his teeth, his blue eyes so intense, my skin actually broke out in goosebumps. His hands went straight to my ass, grabbing onto it to prove his point.

“Hey, you can grab all you want as long as you are willing to finish what you start” I rolled my hips into his, giving him an idea to what I wanted him to finish.

He closed his eyes and let his head drop back as I continued to grind into him. Pietro was sensitive when it came to any physical contact because of his insanely quick movement, he never really slowed down and when he did, everything seemed to be on a different level for him. He used his hands to press me down harder into him, gripping onto my barely clothed body so hard I knew I would have bruises in the shape on his hands. I still had not kissed him, just watching as he enjoyed the feeling of me on him. His jaw was slack as small moans came out, the veins in his neck were protruding and his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. His body rolled into mine, the muscles in his abdomen working over time to try to get more friction. Grabbing onto one of his hands, I brought it around to my front and hooked his fingers into the waistband of my underwear. He caught on easily, his fingers quickly getting to work. I gasped immediately as his now cold fingers came in contact with my very hot skin. His other hand grabbing onto the back of my head, pulling me in for a kiss. His kiss was hard, a clash on teeth and skin but i wouldn’t have it any other way. I moaned his name into the kiss, biting onto his bottom lip as his fingers hit a sweet spot.

“Baby” I whined, knowing he was just teasing me.

“Yes printsessa?” He teased, gripping onto my hair knowing he knew he had complete control over me. My body tensed up as he continued his finger work.

“You are a total ass” I managed to get out before I was sent over the edge, gripping onto his shoulders, my nails digging hard into his skin and his name being rushed out in a battle for air getting into my lungs.

“Can you warn me before you come again” Pietro joked, running his hands through my hair.

“What, you didn’t see that coming?” I mocked him, accent and everything. He leaned forward, pressing a hot kiss under my ear.

“No but I saw you coming” his accent so thick it made my heart jump.

_Ohh, he’ll see himself coming in a minute._


End file.
